A Real Family
by Celeste Belle
Summary: When Elizabeth arrived at Angel Investigations, she didn't know how they could protect her, only that she hoped they'd be willing to try. She couldn't have known how important they'd become to her, or how much she'd want to stay.
1. Sanctuary

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel the series, or any characters affiliated with the franchise. I do own the OC, Elizabeth.

A/N: I'm uploading this to see how people react. I'm very interested in finishing the story for my own benefit, so I'll probably upload it regardless. Lol. I have an idea of where I'm going with this story, so hopefully I'll be able to get it finished soon. Let me know what you think, and if you'd be interested in reading more. This is my first time publishing a fanfic for this fandom, but this isn't the first one I've written. If this gets enough good remarks, I may go back and work on some of my older ones. Enjoy! - CB

Sanctuary

The heavy rain cascaded from the sky, pounding the roofs with a thunderous roar as the icy shower sloshed in the streets. The darkness of the night was made darker by the overcast sky. I stood in the middle of the torrent, gazing up at the large hotel, unable to make my feet carry me inside.

A sudden noise from a couple blocks over made up my mind. I was cold and wet, and my magic was almost depleted. I would need rest, and safety. I needed sanctuary. Whatever this place was, it could certainly provide that for me, at least for a short while, if the magic thrumming around it was any indication. I had no idea how long it would take them to find me, or even if this Angel person would be able to protect me, but at this point, I had no other choice. I had to try.

Stumbling through the doors, I assessed what seemed to be a lobby, searching for the auras I felt. Most were good auras, though not all were perfect; one was noticeably darker than the rest and had to be a vampire. None even came close to the evil that followed me. Though I could not know it at the time – could only hope – walking through the door that night was the best decision I had ever made, and was one I would never come to regret, though there would be times I would come to question it.

The interior was decorated with certain flair, though it seemed to have been done as an afterthought, rather than something deliberate. I walked quickly through the lobby, passing through a hallway, heading toward the voices I could hear. As I walked into what appeared to be an office, the voices fell silent. I barely registered a bubbly young woman asking if I needed help and explaining how that help wasn't free before I lost consciousness, the drain of the magic I had used to shield myself finally taking its toll on my mortal body.

. . .

It was late afternoon when I awoke, feeling better, but still weak. According to the clock next to the bed, it was nearing four. Stretching slowly, I tested the strength of my body. I was still groggy, and it felt like there was a haze in my brain. Lifting my hand to my forehead, I could feel both the tremors in my arm and the fever on my brow. In addition to the drain I could feel from using too much of my personal magic so fast, I had probably caught a cold from being out in the rain for so long. Groaning in discomfort, I turned on my side, grateful for the cool pillows. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a figure sitting near the bed, but could not make out their features due to the limited light. They had chosen to sit far away from the window, either by chance, or necessity I wasn't yet sure. All I knew, in my fevered mind, was that for the first time in many years, I felt safe. As I drifted back to sleep, I thought I saw the figure blink, and dark, haunted eyes followed me into my dreams.


	2. First Meetings and a Request for Help

A/N: I'm going to take some liberties with the Angel timeline. I'm in the middle of season 4, and while it's all fantastic and fascinating, not all of the plots fit with my story idea. If something isn't exactly as it was in the show, pardon me. It may be accidental (if it happens in season 5) or on purpose (if it happens before). I'm deliberately going to be adjusting things to fit my story. I hope you enjoy. :)

First Meetings and a Request for Help

When I next awoke, the room was black as pitch. No light came through the window, not even moonlight. One glance at the digital clock next to the bed told me it was late, rather than early. Moving slowly, I felt for a lamp, or some sort of light. Finding a small table lamp, I clicked the switch, and a soft light flooded the room. Blinking, I took in my surroundings.

The room was decorated in an older style, though I could not place it. The queen-sized bed was the largest piece of furniture in the room. Across from the bed was a dresser. Near the window sat a small writing desk and bookcase. The door, directly across from the window, opened to admit a tall man with dark hair and broad shoulders.

His dark eyes swept quickly over my face. "Good. You're awake."

Though his tone was soft, his aura set me on edge. This was the vampire.

"Who are you?" My voice did not come out as commanding as I'd hoped.

Defined arms crossed over a muscled chest as a smirk played at the corner of his lips. "Who are you?"

Frowning, I remembered why I was here. This was no time to be confrontational. I needed their help.

"I'm Elizabeth. I need help from Angel Investigations."

He nodded. "I'm Angel."

"Oh. But you're a…"

"A what?"

"A vampire," I whispered.

He chuckled. "Yes."

"Oh. Right. Of course. That makes sense. Otherwise, how could you help against the things that are following me, or help other people who have supernatural problems? I bet you're great against non-supernatural problems too, but-" I cut myself off, suddenly aware that I was babbling. "Sorry. I do that sometimes."

He smiled kindly. "I came to ask if you feel up to coming downstairs to the office so we can go over your story."

"Now? It's rather late, isn't it?"

He chuckled.

"Oh! Right. Well then, I think so. Um…"

Before I could hesitate, he had started moving out of the room. "If you need help, Cordelia will be just outside the door." An annoyed huff confirmed his statement.

"Thank you. I think I'll manage. I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh, it's no bother," a voice called from outside the door as the vampire closed it behind him. "I just don't like him to volunteer me for stuff without asking!"

A muffled, half-hearted apology was heard followed by a small laugh. Unbidden, a soft smile rose to my face. Perhaps this would work out.

…

As I followed Cordelia down the elaborate staircase, I sighed. I can remember when I was an ordinary girl, before I found my talent for magic, before I got involved with creatures of the night. I had an ordinary life, with an ordinary family. But power, even power as minuscule as mine had been, corrupts, and breeds corruption. If I had known what picking up that magic book would mean, what evil it would bring, and how useless my magic would be to stop it, I would probably have never picked up that book. Probably. But I'm getting ahead of myself.

I had finally escaped from that evil, though perhaps only temporarily. After a long sleep – Cordelia told me I'd been asleep, though sometimes only partially, and often delirious with fever, for three days –and a brief hesitation, I found myself in Angel's office, ready to tell my tale. I shifted uneasily in my seat. Though I was aware that they had a reputation for "helping the helpless," a part of me feared they would throw me back on the streets, deeming my case too hopeless to even attempt. Surprisingly, I wasn't as nervous around Angel as I thought I would be.

"So, what brings you to Angel Investigations?" A soft English accent broke through my thoughts. "I'm Wesley by the way." A smile calmed my nerves, and I found myself daring to hope.

"My name is Elizabeth. I'm running from something." My eyes shifted nervously. _Could they find me here?_

"What are you running from?" Angel asked.

I laughed. "Some would say I'm running from my destiny."

"What do you say?" Cordelia gazed at me quizzically.

"I'm running from the one thing that scares me the most. He's a demon. He calls himself The Collector."

"What does he want with you?" A new voice rose from the corner of the room.

When I turned, I saw a muscular young man with a shaved head standing next to a young lady with long brown hair and glasses.

"I'm a witch. He wants my powers."

"How long has he been looking for you?" Angel asked.

"Since a couple hours before I came here. Before that, he had me."

"You were with him?" Cordelia's face was surprised.

"He killed my family. I only found out three weeks ago. I had no idea…" Heaving a sigh, I started over. "I was young, and foolish when I met him_._ He's _very_ powerful, very influential and he…" My laugh was bitter. "I guess you could say he seduced me away from my home. He promised me ancient magic tomes, and a life of adventure. He's allies with a sorcerer who promised to teach me."

Leaning forward, I placed my head in my hands. "I was so stupid. He's killed everyone I love. And I didn't know about it until three weeks ago. It took me a week to plan an escape, and two to carry it out." I raised my face. My eyes locked with Angel's. A tear made its way down my cheek. "I heard about you on the street, and I came here."

"What can we do for you?" Wesley asked. "Besides hunt him down, I mean."

Taking a deep breath, I steadied myself. "I need a place to stay until he's found. It won't be easy. He is not to be underestimated. I know I'm asking a lot, especially since I don't have any money to pay you. But I do have magic. I'm a good witch, fairly powerful. I can pay you with spells." Angel opened his mouth to speak, but I hurried on. "I know it isn't much, but I know how to do protection spells. I can ward this whole place, add some alarm spells. I can even do spells to help you in other cases, just please…"

A few moments passed, and all was silent. I didn't dare breathe. Finally, Angel smiled, not unkindly. "Of course, we'll do everything we can to help you. Don't worry about the money." Cordelia's eye twitched. "If you want, you can pay us in spells. Just be sure to check with us first."

"Oh! Thank you!"

For the first time in years, as I looked at the kind people of Angel Investigations, I felt everything would be okay.


	3. The Calm

A/N: Here's another chapter! I know this seems a bit slow going, but it's taking some time to build to where I want it to go. I do know where I want it to go, and how I want it to end. Promise! Hope you enjoy.

The Calm

I had been at Angel investigations for a month. I was given a room on the basement floor, so that Angel would always be close by. So far, there had been no leads in my case, but I found that helping other people was a great way to keep my mind from worrying. We were always alert.

Angel had been digging around with his contacts, and finally found the name of someone who could be connected with The Collector. Unfortunately, when he had tracked down that person, he was dead. I wasn't sure what had happened, because Angel and Wesley wouldn't share much information, but when they mentioned the name Lilah, everyone from Angel Investigations went silent, and no one would answer my questions. My sense of security shattered.

Thus, I found myself standing nervously outside the door of Angel's office. My knock was timid, but he admitted me. Taking a breath, I opened the door.

Angel looked up from his papers. "I wondered when you'd come in here." He motioned for me to sit in a chair in front of the desk. I sank into it, relieved to be off my trembling legs.

"I need to know what you found, and why it spooked you."

Angel stood and moved to lean against the desk. I met his gaze determinedly.

"It seems like The Collector is working with a woman named Lilah. She works for a corrupt law firm we've been having problems with."

"And you all got that look on your faces because?"

Angel sighed. "We think Wolfram and Hart hired The Collector."

"So, he isn't really the one who wants me."

"It's just a guess. We don't have enough information. But with Wolfram and Hart, nothing is as it seems. He could want you for himself, but it's likely they have some plan for you too."

I sat quietly for a moment, absorbing this information.

"We're not sure," Angel continued. "We're trying to find more information about him."

I nodded. Shaking myself, I stood. "I'm going to go lie down for a bit. When I come back up, I'd like to put up some wards."

Angel nodded. "Let one of us know before you start."

"I will."

As I descended the stairs to my room, I sighed. This was far more complicated than I had originally thought. If this Wolfram and Hart firm was behind this, it changed everything. They sounded far more dangerous than The Collector, and if they were controlling him…

Apparently Angel Investigations had been fighting them for a while, and they still hadn't managed to stop them. I could be in more danger if I stayed. Lying on my bed, I considered my options. I could still run. I could use my magic to protect myself and hope I could escape before The Collector or his henchmen knew I was gone. Closing my eyes, I sunk into my pillows. I had a lot to think about.


	4. The Storm

A/N: The story will move a little quickly through this part. I have the next chapter written too and it seems to move a little fast. I'll try to work on it and flesh it out some. I do know where the story is going, and all these chapters just set it up for the important bits. I hope I've engaged you enough that you want to read more. Enjoy!

The Storm

Exhausted, I collapsed on the couch. Fred approached, bringing me a glass of water.

"Thank you," I said after I'd taken a sip.

"So, what wards did you put up?" Wesley sat beside me, eyes alight with curiosity.

"Just some basic protection spells. Alarms in case someone tries to sneak in. There's one I've heard of that can keep out anyone who wishes to harm the residents, but I'm not advanced enough to do that one." I smiled shyly. "I'm working on it though."

Wesley returned my smile. "I'm sure you'll be able to do it one day."

I thanked him, before turning my attention to Angel who had just returned from more information gathering.

Angel's eyes met mine, and I slumped in the chair. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against the seat. I felt movement on the couch as Wesley stood and Angel took his place.

"Angel," Cordelia's concerned voice broke the silence. "What did you find?"

Angel sighed, and I turned my head to face him. His dark eyes searched my face. "The Collector is definitely connected to Wolfram & Hart, but I'm not sure if they're behind his actions, or if he's working independently on this job."

I nodded, taking a moment to let the information sink in. "So, what do we do?"

"We protect you. If they show up, we bash their heads together!" Gunn's idea sounded great. In theory.

I took a breath. "Right. That's great in theory, but you have no idea how strong this guy is."

Angel smiled gently. "It doesn't matter. We've fought strong foes before and won."

"Because we work as a team, we're stronger." Fred agreed.

I smiled. This might work. "Okay. Wesley, I need some of your books. I've been slacking in my magic lately. I need some bigger spells if we're going to do this."

Before I could even stand up, a strong gust of wind blew the doors open. I felt the magic before we saw anyone. "Get down!" I yelled. The wards I had put up were destroyed in an instant.

They hit the floor, and Angel pulled me down with him just before an explosion rocked the building. My heart was pounding, and I was unable to think straight. I peeked around the couch to see the damage. To my surprise, there wasn't any. That's when I realized there was no foul odor in the air, no scent of burning. I trembled in Angel's arms.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this," I said.

He glanced at me in confusion just before I found myself pulled up by the arm. We vanished in a cloud of smoke. They'd found me.


	5. The Plot

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel the series, or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I have been reading a book about Spike's time in New York before his second Slayer kill, so any information I pull from the book Blackout, is also not mine. Only Elizabeth, the OC, is mine.

A/N: The story is going to move along now, as I've hit my stride. It's about to hit the main point of the story, and will move from here. Enjoy!

The Plot

When I awoke, I found myself restrained on the floor. Turning my head, I noticed I was in the middle of a pattern of magical runes. Closing my eyes, I chanted, trying to break my chains. When nothing happened, I frowned. The chains were blocking my magic.

I turned my head when I heard the door open. A woman in a business suit made her way across the floor, her smart shoes clicking loudly on the tile.

"Good. You're awake." She smiled. It was a false smile. One that did not express pleasure, laughter, or reassurance. It wasn't even a cold smile. "We'll be starting soon, and it will go much easier if you're awake."

A part of me – a large part – desperately wanted to still be asleep, but I wanted to see what was going on. If I was going to die, I wanted to look my killer in the face. If not, I would need as much information as I could gather.

Two men followed her into the room, and sat on either side of me. The Collector stood in the doorway; his sorcerer preceded him into the room.

"I get her when you're done, right?"

"Yes." The woman sighed in agitation, as though the question had been asked many times before. "We just have to make sure the spell works. You may not have much time with her when it's done though," she cautioned.

He smiled cruelly. "It'll be just enough time."

The sorcerer walked to stand behind my head. He raised his hands above my face, and began chanting. The two men on either side took up the chant, as one placed an old pot in the circle with me.

A gasp was pulled from me as an unusual pressure began building in my body. I struggled to breathe. It subsided for a moment, and I realized they were pulling my magic into the circle. It swirled around me before reentering my body. The pressure returned. Then, an agonizing pain ripped through my mind. I heard a loud noise, and it took a few minutes to realize I was screaming. It was a sound unlike anything I had heard before. Finally, the pain stopped, and all that was left was an uncomfortable pressure in the back of my mind. The chains fell away, and I curled into a ball.

Despite the pain, I heard an unmistakable male voice calling my name. Sounds of fighting reached my ears. Opening my eyes, I saw Angel fighting The Collector. An unfamiliar blonde was at his side.

As I blinked, trying to clear the haze from my eyes, I thought I heard an female voice whisper in my head, but I was too confused to be sure. Drawing on the last of my strength, I called out a spell. As darkness claimed me once more, I prayed the boost in power would give them the advantage they needed to win.


	6. The Name

The Name

I was floating in the vast universe. The stars crept by lazily in the wide sea of night. I blinked my eyes, focusing on the planets as they circled. I was dreaming. I had to be.

"Mummy?" A voice called from the darkness. It sounded both close and far away.

I was silent, looking for the voice.

"Mummy!" It called again, more insistent this time.

Concerned, I called back. "Is anyone there?"

"Mummy, you answered me."

I didn't understand. It was the voice of a young woman. Why was she calling me mummy?

"Who are you?"

"I'm your child. Silly mummy."

"I don't have any children."

She giggled. "Childer, mummy."

I blinked. Or, I think I blinked. I meant to blink. "You mean childe, spelled with an "e" then?"

She giggled again. "Of course. Silly mummy."

"Where are you?"

"I'm inside of mummy of course."

"Where?"

"Well, I'm technically just inside your head. And no, you aren't crazy." The voice sounded less-childlike…more adult now. "I call you mummy because I will be born from you. Sort of."

"But who are you?"

I think she whispered her name, but I couldn't tell. I was regaining consciousness and the vastness of space, and the voice were fading.

"She's waking up!" Cordelia's concerned voice was accompanied by what sounded like a herd of footsteps.

"Not so loud, Cordy," I cautioned, as I blinked open my eyes. I closed them again instantly against the onslaught of pain. "Headache."

"Sorry," she whispered.

"The Collector?"

"I killed him." Angel said.

"Oi!" A new voice yelled from the shadows. I squinted blearily in its direction. "We killed them you bloody poof!"

"Spike, be quiet," Angel growled.

A tingle shot through my head, followed by a girlish giggle.

"Whoa!" I shot upright, immediately wishing I hadn't as the world tipped and twirled around me.

"What's wrong?" Angel steadied me.

"She likes him."

Angel's hold on me didn't loosen, but Cordelia took a step back. Gunn stepped forward.

"Is she possessed?"

I laughed. "A bit. I have no idea what they did to me, but there's something in my head."

"We can remove it."

A sudden wave of fear crashed through me. "No. She's afraid. I don't think she wants to hurt any of us. She's more afraid of us right now."

"Who is she?" Angel stepped back, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

She purred. I frowned.

_You can't like both of them!_ She giggled. I sighed. _What's your name?_

**They'll kill me.**

"She says you'll kill her if you know her name."

"How can we kill her without killing you?" Fred asked.

"Yes, that is quite the problem," Wesley agreed, frowning.

_You're safe until they find a way to separate us. But that's what we have to do anyway, isn't it?_ I instinctively knew we would find a way to separate my mind from the entity that had been placed there. Whether everything would work out was quite another story.

_So, what's your name? They can't hurt you without hurting me._

**You'll protect me, Mummy?**

_I will._

Her name whispered across my mind, and I caught a glimpse of dark hair and eyes set in an innocent face.

Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I gripped the sheets. Turning my eyes to Angel, I let the breath out slowly.

"Her name is Drusilla."


	7. The Consequences

Reminder: I don't own Angel the series.

A/N: Sorry some of these chapters are so short...I've had the idea for this story for a long time, and it's coming out as it wants. I'm just trying to reign it into some semblance of a story. Thanks to all who read/review/follow!

The Consequences

Angel and the members of Angel Investigations plus Spike had reacted as I thought they would. There was a lot of shouting, confusion, anger, and finally, resignation. They weren't sure they could trust me before, and now they trusted me even less. I hadn't been confined to my room because I had genuinely been in need before. But they were extremely cautious around me now.

Angel scoured the city for information about why Wolfram and Hart would want Drusilla back. Spike often accompanied him, having been drawn here on a whim. He had been attacked and "chipped" by something called The Initiative, and was unable to hurt humans. He had a lot of pent up aggression (especially where Angel was concerned) and enjoyed taking it out on various baddies they came across. Occasionally, he would take some of that aggression out by challenging Angel, with both his vicious words and his powerful fists.

Gunn and the others took care of most of the minor requests for help while Angel and Spike hunted information. When not out on a mission, Wesley was most often found helping me go through old tomes, searching for answers. When he did have to leave, Fred or even Cordelia helped me. If everyone had to leave, Lorne stayed with me. I was never left alone. Not that I would have been alone anyway. Drusilla's presence in my mind was a constant reminder of how not alone I was.

It took me exactly six weeks to regain any sense of trust. Ironically, it was Spike (who was completely mistrusted by almost everyone) who helped me to gain it. He had started spending his down time with me, lounging around while I researched, often regaling me with tales of his past. He told only one gruesome tale from his past (his first Slayer kill) but quickly stopped, sticking to only the wonders of the places and times he'd lived in once we realized how proud Drusilla was of his "accomplishment," and how uncomfortable it made me to feel that pride seemingly emanating from inside of my very being. Spike and I were growing closer, much to Drusilla's delight. It made me feel stronger to be around Spike, if only because Drusilla quieted for a while, and let my mind rest, for the most part. He rarely told tales of his life before he was a vampire, and I respected that he did not like to speak of those times.

With the complete mistrust and suspicions I aroused in everyone else, it was difficult to talk to them most of the time. I had come to trust Spike more than any of the others. On the day I regained their trust, he was telling me of what New York was like in the seventies (around the time of his second Slayer kill). I was listening raptly, fascinated by things and places I'd never seen. Suddenly, the words I had only been reading half-heartedly, forcefully recaptured my attention.

"Spike! I found it!"

He sat up from where he had been reclining on the couch. "Found what?"

"The spell they used. I found it."

He moved to look over my shoulder. "What was it?"

"It's a binding spell. It's very old, very black magic. Ancient even. It basically resurrects someone dead, binds them to a living host, and…" I trailed off, unable to continue.

Spike leaned further over my shoulder, reading the end of the passage. He placed a comforting arm around my shoulders. "'The spell will continue for four to six months, and then the resurrected person will be born from the host's mind (see page six-hundred and fifty-eight for the final spell). The host will always die, so choose someone strong. Magical beings are preferred.'"

We were silent for a long time, frozen in the same position. That's how Angel and the others found us an hour later.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia was less wary of me than the others, for which I was grateful.

I was still too stunned to speak. I pushed the book closer to the edge of the table. Wesley read the passage aloud.

"So you're going to die?" Fred sounded sad.

"Well, I guess we can rule out her being in on this." A silence followed Gunn's words. "What? Everyone was thinkin' it!"

"No way she agreed to this," Spike confirmed.

Angel sighed. "So what do we do?"

This roused me from my shock. "There's nothing to be done. We continue research on the spell. We prepare for the final spell. We find a more powerful witch to help with the spell. And we prepare for everything. Take no chances. Drusilla doesn't feel evil in my head. She's just excited about being reunited with Spike."

Angel looked doubtful.

"It's true. And from what I've been told about her, she's not so good at hiding her evilness. Besides, it wouldn't be possible to hide it from inside my head, right? So, hope for the best, prepare for the worst."

Angel still frowned, but conceded. "Now that we know the what and the how, we need to know the why."


	8. The Changes

A/N: This story is coming along nicely. I actually have several more finished chapters. I'm going to edit them and post them as soon as I can! Yay! What a nice feeling, being ahead with my chapters. I can see the end in sight, but there are at least 12 chapters to this story, probably more, because it'll take time to wrap it all up. You have lots to look forward to! Enjoy!

The Changes

It had been two months since we'd found the spell, and three months since Drusilla had been placed in my head. She and I often conversed, and with my magic, I could feel the progression of the spell. We agreed that this spell was going to last longer than four months, though it wasn't guaranteed it would last the full six.

As I came upon my third month of the spell, it became apparent that this was, at least in some ways, like a human pregnancy. I didn't grow outward. My feet didn't swell, nor did my head. But I experienced cravings. Sometimes they were for food, sometimes for magic, and other times for company.

I craved blood no less than twice a week, and though it disgusted me at first, and still didn't taste like anything I would choose to eat, I endured. Drusilla was growing stronger, and had been making more sense since I had started on the blood. It was like forcing yourself to eat all your peas instead of lunging for the cake. But oh, how glad I would be to give it up entirely. Cordelia, Fred, and Gunn could never be in the same room when I was drinking blood. Angel often looked at me strangely, but he brought me blood nonetheless. Wesley was a bit baffled, and threw himself into researching, since we still didn't know a lot about the spell, but he took it in stride. Spike took great delight in watching me drink the blood, and often offered commentary on the difference a "fresh" glass could make, though I'm not sure if he found it really amusing, or if he did it to bother Cordelia and the others.

I read all the spell books Wesley could get for me. I practiced small bits of magic, and felt my power growing every day. I could not work big magic, but Angel had contacted a friend from somewhere called Sunnydale, who was a witch. She would be available to help me with the final spell. She called every other week to check on my progress, and I couldn't wait to meet her in person.

As for company, I craved it often. I hadn't minded being left alone before, but now I could barely stand it. Only in the early morning hours, when Drusilla was fast asleep, did I like to be totally alone. I could think, meditate, and read, and just be completely by myself. When she was awake, she wanted my attention. Though I was happy to give it, she was very demanding. She tried her best because she knew it caused me strain, but was often unable to control it.

She was only content to sit completely quiet when Spike or Angel were nearby, and when it was Angel rather than Spike, the silence was very sullen. She preferred Spike's company, his voice, his touch. So, when she was restless, I hung out with him; he would read to me, or tell me tales of the old days. Sometimes he would throw an arm around my shoulder, or I would fall asleep with my head on his chest. But it was Angel's company I craved. Drusilla was always very still when he was in close proximity. Anytime I was feeling restless, or during the times when Drusilla's chatter was about to drive me insane, he always seemed to know, and he would stride into the room with a purpose, silencing her immediately.

I often joined him in his office, and while he did paperwork or research, I would curl up in a chair and read, research, or we would talk. He often asked me a lot of questions – about my past, about The Collector, and about my magic. Some I could answer – I had been born in Arizona, and I had always been fascinated by magic. Others I could not – when had the Collector targeted me? I tried to be as helpful and open as I could, but there were some things I honestly didn't know.

When Angel and I sat together for any length of time, it ended with my head resting on his lap and his hand carding through my hair. Drusilla never spoke when we were at Angel's side. I had a feeling this would change in the coming months, but for now, I relished the silence.

Now that we had some idea of what we were dealing with, and a plan, now that The Collector was dead, we were able to settle into a routine, and find some sense of calm. Of course, evil never sleeps, and every day I did protection spells to keep them safe and every night they went out on patrol. Cordelia's visions gave us leads, but with Spike's presence, it often meant they could hit multiple places, multiple threats at once. Everything was going smoothly.

The only real worry now was Wolfram & Hart. We hadn't heard anything from them since I'd been rescued, and we often wondered about whether or not I would be safe in this city with them still in business. But I was willing to take the risk. I'd finally found a home, and I felt safer here. Lorne had asked a friend to add some of the nonviolence spells he'd had on his club to the hotel, and I was able to modify them so that we could do harm to anything that wanted to hurt us, but outside threats would be nullified. As long as I stayed inside the hotel, I was safe. And we were pretty sure they wouldn't contact us until after Drusilla was "born."

I had never been so glad to learn that I was wrong. Not long after I had become comfortable in my new routines (spend time with Angel and Spike, cast basic protection spells, chat with Drusilla, read (for myself and Drusilla), and help with research) an employee of Wolfram & Hart contacted us. He asked specifically that Angel go alone, but as Spike was very adept at hiding in the shadows, he and Gunn went as backup. It turned out that we had no need to worry for once. He had been playing the game for a long time and was tired. The higher-ups in Wolfram & Hart had killed his family as a punishment for failing in an assignment. Even though it would cost him his life, he came to give us the information they had collected on me and Drusilla.

When Angel came back with a large folder, spattered with blood and looking exceptionally grumpy, and relayed what the man had told him, he practically threw the folder at Wesley and stalked off to shower. Any patience he'd had with Wolfram & Hart was at its limit.


	9. The Reason

The Reason

Wesley and Fred pored over the folder. It had information on me, starting from the moment I began experiencing magical tendencies. It held information on Drusilla from the moment she was born, to the moment she was turned, to the time when she and Spike had headed for the Hellmouth. It had no information on her after that time.

While they pored over the folder, I found myself resting on the couch. Spike sat on the floor near my head. He tried to offer some comfort by his presence, but Drusilla would not be quieted. She was restless today, and no one knew why. Even she could not explain it. Nothing helped. So, we stayed quiet, and she – for lack of a better word – paced around in my head. She'd been doing this since she had woken at noon, and not even Angel's presence had quieted her. Actually, it had made it worse. I'd taken medicine to get rid of the headache, but it refused to subside. He'd finally retreated to his office, and everyone had returned to their previously scheduled activities. Only Spike endured this with me. His eyebrows twitched every time I moaned in pain, but otherwise kept very still.

Finally, I managed a brief whisper. "You knew her the best. Do you know of anything…"

He turned to look at me, and placed a cool hand on my brow. "Sorry, luv. I'd normally recommend some blood, but…" He gestured to the half-full mug sitting on the coffee table, and the area where I'd thrown it up earlier.

I managed a wan smile, and focused on breathing. The very thought of blood made me queasy.

"Please, Spike. Anything at all that used to calm her…"

His hand stilled for a moment, before resuming its calming strokes across my forehead and hair. Softly, he began to sing. I recognized the song immediately as one called Transylvanian Concubine by a group called Rasputina, though I'd never heard the song. I realized it was a song that Drusilla knew, and that she was responding. Spike really had a lovely voice. She was calming down, and my headache was lessening. Closing my eyes, I let the words wash over me. It was definitely a song a vampire like Drusilla would enjoy.

When I next opened my eyes, my head was in Spike's lap, and Angel was sitting in the nearby armchair. They quieted as soon as they noticed I was awake, so I figured they had been talking about me. I didn't care. My headache was gone, and Drusilla greeted me quietly.

**Hello, Mummy.**

_ Hello, my dear. Are you all right now?_

** Yes, Mummy. I'm sorry.**

_It's all right, darling._

Angel cleared his throat. I blinked sleepily at him. "Sorry. Lost in my head."

His reply was a small chuckle.

Sitting up, I stretched. "What's up?"

"Wolfram and Hart had a plan for Drusilla to be in some sort of apocalypse."

I was suddenly wide awake. "Oh?"

"Yeah. It seems we may have thwarted it though," Spike said.

Angel nodded. "Without her, they can't make it happen. You've bonded with Drusilla, so they can't use her anymore. We're safe from this apocalypse, but who knows what they'll do next."

I sighed. "Do you guys ever get a break?"

Cordelia snorted as she walked into the room. "Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen." Turning to Angel, she said "Just had a vision. There's a big, bad ugly stalking the helpless. Wes is looking for the location."

Angel nodded before standing. He paused on his way out to look at me, but I couldn't read the look. Spike sighed before standing too.

When he spoke, he didn't turn to face me. "Angel figured out what could have made her so restless. Today was the anniversary of her turning." When he turned, he looked despondent.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot. I forgot one of the days so important to my sire."

Standing, I placed a hand on his arm. "Don't beat yourself up about it. It's been a while since you've seen her. And, she understands."

He looked up at that. "Guess you'd know, huh?" He gave a wide grin, full of mischief.

I laughed, glad the moment had passed. Comforting Spike was something I'd come to realize was very difficult. He wanted it, but didn't want to want it, and he'd never admit that he wanted it. He was an enigma. And, watching him smile, I knew exactly the reason Drusilla had turned him in the first place.


	10. The Fourth Month

The Fourth Month

In the fourth month of the spell, everyone had settled down a bit. Angel and Spike had stopped looking for reasons, and focused on helping the helpless. Wesley and Fred still spent time pouring over the file, but were unable to find out anything that might help us counteract the spell. I spoke with Willow every week, though, and she had an idea. I hadn't told anyone yet, because she thought it would sound better coming from her. In our last conversation, I had mentioned that I thought we still had some time, but she had insisted on being here just in case.

When she had arrived, we told the others of the possible alteration to the spell. They were still dubious, but agreed it might be the best idea. I knew very little about the alteration. And what I did know? I was keeping firmly to myself until the last possible moment. Angel would never agree if he had time to think about it.

By now, everyone was used to hearing me answer a silent question aloud. It was not unusual for me to walk through the hotel talking seemingly to myself and holding one side of a conversation flawlessly. I tried very hard not to do it around potential clients, but sometimes I slipped.

Today, I was helping Wesley research a case, but kept getting distracted.

"Yes, darling."

"What?" Wesley looked up, startled.

I blinked in confusion. "Oh. Sorry, Wes. Drusilla asked a question."

"Ah. Right."

Cordelia rounded the corner with caffeinated beverages. "I still can't get used to hearing you do that." She laughed.

I smiled. "It's still weird to me too. I don't even notice I'm talking aloud until someone looks at me like I'm crazy," I replied, gratefully taking the cup of tea.

We all shared a laugh. Even Drusilla joined in. Whenever she laughed, it felt like someone was tickling the inside of my brain. It was really weird, and usually made me laugh harder.

Willow and Angel came into the room just as the laughter died down.

"What's so funny?" Willow inquired, sitting in the chair next to the couch.

"We're laughing at me for answering Drusilla aloud," I responded.

"Ah." She smiled kindly. "It must still be really weird."

Angel nudged me, and though I glared playfully, I scooted down to make room for him. He smirked as I adjusted so that I was leaning against him. I saw Willow observe this all with keen eyes.

"It is weird sometimes, but I'm mostly used to it. Somehow it's like she's always been a part of me." Willow looked up sharply from the book she'd just picked up. "That's weird, isn't it?"

"Not necessarily," she began cautiously. "You said she calls you her mom, right? So, maybe that's why. I mean, I'm a firm believer in things happening for a reason. Not that there's a good reason for Wolfram and Hart to kidnap and attack you, but maybe it's just that…Oops. Rambling. Sorry, Elizabeth."

I laughed softly. "Drusilla thinks its funny when you do that. But I see your point. You mean maybe I'm the only witch who would feel that way? If they'd used anyone else, maybe they wouldn't feel that same connection?"

"Exactly." Willow smiled. As fellow ramblers, we were able to decipher the ramblings, even when we stopped ourselves halfway.

I felt eyes on me, and looked up. Angel was smiling at me fondly. When I caught his eye, he looked away, but the hint of a smile stayed on his face. I grinned.

Looking around the room, I felt content. When Spike came into the room and sat on my other side, I sighed happily. I felt at home here. But I couldn't help but wonder how much that would change when they found out the alterations Willow and I had made to the spell.


	11. The Riddles

A/N: The story is almost over! Really. I just finished it yesterday. I'll take a little time to polish the chapters before I upload them, so you still have a couple weeks of anticipation (at least). *cackles evilly* Ahem. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

The Riddles

The comment had startled a laugh out of me.

"Drusilla, you shouldn't say things like that!"

**But Mummy, isn't it true?**

I blushed. She was right. I did like Angel. I was very attracted to him. His kindness toward me, his strength and leadership, and his compassion had me falling in love with him. But I knew his history with Drusilla, and I wasn't sure how much of the attraction was me, and how much was her.

Avoiding the gazes of my friends, I walked toward my room, intent on finding some privacy. On the way, I silently communicated my concerns to Drusilla.

**Silly Mummy. I love Daddy, but I don't want him with the soul, and the dizziness in my head cleared when they put the spell on you.**

Having reached my room, I felt secure enough to speak aloud again.

"What do you mean?"

**I don't want him back the way he was. I'm proud of Spike for helping to fight the monsters that lurk in the dark. My white prince is what I always wanted, and he will help his dark princess, and the white queen will help keep the dark king at bay.**

I took a moment to decipher what she was trying to say. Sometimes Drusilla talked in riddles, though not as often as I was told she used to. We assumed it was a side-effect of the spell and her having access to my clarity. We had no idea if it would wear off when she came back. She often referred to Spike as her "white prince," though I had yet to tell _him_ that. I knew she was his "dark princess," because he sometimes still called her that. I assumed that since they were both childer, the king would be someone older than them, and since Angelus was Drusilla's sire, he would be the dark king.

"Who's the white queen?"

**The only one who is a match for the dark king. The only princess to be born from the soul.**

I sighed. That was the hard part. If Drusilla was saying what I thought she was saying, then Willow and I had been right about the spell's modifications. The only way to complete it properly and make sure Drusilla came back with some semblance of sanity was for Angel to turn me.

I cringed as I lay down for a nap.

**I'm sorry, Mummy. Did I make you angry?**

Drusilla's voice sounded small, as it always did when she thought I was angry with her.

"No, my darling. Mummy is just tired."

**All right. I love you, Mummy.**

"I love you too, darling."

The headaches had been getting worse. They were more intense and came more frequently. I hoped Willow and I would have time to tell Angel about our modifications, but we had to wait until the last minute. If we mentioned it too early, he would have time to think about it, and his conscience would talk him out of it. Closing my eyes, I hoped.


	12. The Night

Disclaimer: I own Elizabeth, the OC. All other characters and such belong to Joss Whedon. :)

A/N: I was totally going to make you guys wait a couple weeks for this chapter, but sometimes I can't stand waiting to post chapters, especially when I'm ahead. So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

The Night

"Elizabeth?"

I sat up on the couch, and looked over the back of it at Angel. "Angel?"

"How are you feeling today?" I moved my feet off the couch, and he sat next to me.

I smiled. "I'm feeling pretty good today. Drusilla has been quiet."

"That's good." He looked relieved.

"Is something wrong?" I placed my hand on his arm.

He turned to look at me. "No. I…" He glanced at the doors of the Hyperion. Turning his head back to me, he asked "Would you take a walk with me?"

Smiling, I nodded. "Of course."

He stood and started to walk out, leaving me frowning in confusion. _Oh no! He's going to tell me I can't stay here anymore. That I'm too much trouble! He—_

**Calm down, Mummy.** Drusilla's voice sounded amused. **It'll be all right. Daddy wouldn't scatter the puzzle pieces. It would leave him alone in the dark.**

I took a breath before following Angel out into the cool night.

He was sitting on a bench, gazing at the moon. I sat next to him, clasping my hands together to stop their trembling. When he looked at me, his eyes were kind, and when he smiled, I knew my nerves were unfounded. Angel had promised to help me through this, had contacted the best friend of his ex-girlfriend to come help me. He wouldn't throw me out now.

"It's a beautiful night," he said.

I blinked, momentarily confused. I had not expected to come out here and discuss the night. Regardless, I replied, "Yes. It is."

"Drusilla was turned on a night like this."

"Was she?" As always, I was fascinated by every new thing I learned about my new "daughter."

"Yes. I…I did bad things to her when she was human." He turned his head in shame. "I stalked her, and…tortured her…before I turned her. I made her the way she is."

"Was," I corrected gently, reaching up to turn his face back to me. His dark eyes searched mine. "Angelus made her the way she was. You are helping to make her the way she _is_. She'll be an asset to the good fight." I smiled, gently caressing his cheek. "You're fixing what happened."

He reached up and grasped my hand, removing it from his face. A wave of disappointment crashed through me. Had I overstepped?

He smiled. It was a little sad, but it was a smile. Lifting my hand, he placed a kiss to the back of it. I blushed.

"How can you see things the way you do after everything that has happened to you?"

"Talent, I suppose," I replied cheekily.

We shared a laugh. "Your unique perspective has been very helpful to me. And not just with cases," he confessed. "I hope…" He paused, glancing up to the stars once more. "I hope you'll decide to stay here, even after…"

I took a deep breath. Willow and I had told Angel that we'd found a way to modify the spell so that Drusilla could come out safely, so that I could live. We just hadn't told him that I still had to die. Should I tell him now?

Looking at his face, bathed in moonlight, more relaxed than I had ever seen it, I knew I couldn't. "I would love to stay here," I replied truthfully.

He didn't say anything else, but his hand found mine, and together we gazed out into the beautiful night.

A/N: I have no idea if Drusilla was turned on a nice night, or a dark and stormy one. I remember seeing the episode a long time ago, but I decided to take some artistic license. I do know the date she was turned, but I deliberately didn't mention it in the earlier chapter, because if you don't know the date, you can use your imaginations to decide what time of year it is. ^_^ I hope no one minded, and if anyone actually knows what kind of night it was, feel free to tell me. I'd love to learn!


	13. The Birth

A/N: I'm not good at making you guys wait for chapters! I get too impatient, and when I finish the chapters I immediately want to upload them. I'm so unused to finishing chapters quickly and early that I just get so excited! So I won't make you guys wait anymore. There is one more chapter after this and I will upload it either tonight or tomorrow, depending on how my patience holds out. Enjoy! C B

The Birth

The pressure in my mind grew and I flinched in pain. It was time. "Angel! Spike!" I cried out and my breath was stolen. Angel and Spike came running at the urgency in my voice.

"What's wrong," Spike asked.

Angel's eyes were wide and panicked.

"It's time. I can't wait any longer."

Angel nodded, still stunned.

"Willow, come quickly!" I heard my friend running down the stairs, and turned to face them. "Okay, now listen. This is very important. You must listen carefully, and do exactly as I say. I mean it. Do ONLY as I say." I placed my hand on my head, hoping to stave off the pain.

Willow placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It's okay. They'll do only what you say. Everything will be fine."

I hadn't realized I was nervous. Until she said something, I hadn't noticed my shaking. Taking a deep breath, I braced myself.

"Okay. We don't have much time. Spike," His concerned blue eyes couldn't hold back their excitement at the prospect of seeing his sire again, whole, and as she was meant to be. "Go over there." I indicated the couch near the fireplace. "Sit there. Willow's going to place a barrier around you. That's where Drusilla will appear. When she comes out of my head, you have to keep her calm. There are a few mugs of pig's blood on the table. Now, this is very, very important, Spike." I paused as another wave of pain hit me. I barely felt Angel's hand on my shoulder. "She must ONLY drink the pig's blood until I wake up. If she tries to feed from you, don't let her. Call Willow if you can't handle her. Do not call Angel. She cannot see her sire until I've awoken. I've already spoken to her, and she thinks she can handle it. But if she can't, call for Willow. She can do a small spell to put her under until I wake up."

"Until you wake up?" Angel spoke for the first time since coming into the room.

I took another breath to steady my nerves. "Yes. Angel, this is the most important part. You must listen to what I have to say. You're going to have to turn me."

He protested loudly, as I knew he would. "Angel…" He ignored me. We were running out of time.

"Oi! Hush, mister!" Willow yelled.

Glaring at her, then me, he opened his mouth again.

"Angel." My voice was subdued. He closed his mouth, waiting. "Angel, I'm not going to make it. I _must_die. That's the nature of the spell Wolfram and Hart cast. My life for hers. You know that. I will have just enough strength for this spell, that's why Willow's here – to do the other spells. The barrier will hold until I'm reborn a vampire. I can't leave like this. I must come back; that's the only way this particular alteration of the spell will work. If you don't bring me back…without my blood, Drusilla will be as she was." The pain suddenly overwhelmed me.

Willow picked up when I couldn't continue. "You were her original sire. Now, she's being magically born from Elizabeth. She'll belong to both of you. She's been given a second chance, a chance at a supernatural vampire life without the evil. Without the insanity. Please, Angel. You owe her that."

The frown was still on his face, but I could tell he was considering our words. I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I'm not ready to leave you yet, Angel. Please turn me. Willow will be on standby in case something happens and I need an impromptu re-souling." His lips twitched, but he did not smile. "Don't worry. We've covered all the bases," I said with more confidence than I felt.

"Are you done?" His voice was little more than a growl.

"Yes." I held my breath. This wouldn't work unless Angel agreed to sire me, and we were running out of time. Drusilla couldn't stay in my head any longer. The pain was almost unbearable. My eyes shimmered with tears.

Angel and Spike shared a glance. Spike moved to sit on the couch, and Angel nodded with reluctance. "All right, Elizabeth. I'll turn you. Where do I need to be?"

I indicated a place just outside the circle. Stepping into the circle, I began the spell. Slipping into a trance, I lost awareness of the world around me. The last thing I remembered was Angel's voice screaming my name and a beautiful voice I'd only heard in my head, but would recognize anywhere.

"Mummy!"


	14. The Endless Night

A/N: This is the last chapter. I'm a little disappointed that I didn't get to give Wolfram & Hart a larger role in this, but the story took off and just did what it wanted. Oh well. Maybe I can do a follow-up story or sequel one day. For now, though, this story is finished! It took off on its own, and veered in directions I never saw. I know it was a little strange, but I'm glad to have gotten the story out of my head. I hope you enjoy the final chapter of A Real Family. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The Endless Night

I don't know what I expected death to be like. Even through the haze left from the spell, I could feel Angel's teeth, then his blood, burning me, branding me. The initial burning pain left, leaving only a cool ache, as I fell into what felt like a deep sleep. I felt nothing, heard nothing, was nothing. Then, I dreamt. I slipped into my dreams as easily as a knife slides through warm butter. At first, my dreams were of blood, and pain. Then, they changed, and I dreamt of my friends, my new family. I pictured them exactly as I had known them, bathed in the glow of the love I felt for each of them. I caught every memory I had of them, and wove them together and wrapped them around my consciousness. They were my friends. I would not hurt them. My thoughts turned to Angel. I would not lose myself to the demon. I would not cause him pain. I would make him proud – my sire, my love, my everything.

When I finally awoke, every part of me felt different. I was me…but not me. I was less…but more. Opening my eyes, I glanced down my body. Everything was intact, and my clothes had been changed. I was wearing a plum-colored, long-sleeved, scoop-neck blouse and jeans. A look toward the end of the bed showed that my feet were bare.

"Elizabeth?" Cordelia's voice called from the corner of the room. I turned my head to look at her. She was hidden in the shadows, but my eyes could see every detail of her face.

I giggled. "I have night vision."

A deep chuckle sounded from the chair next to my bed. I turned my head to face my sire. His eyes met mine, and a thrill shot through me. This was my sire. He was mine! I took a deep breath in, and smelled something delicious. I felt my face change, and watched as Angel stood. He handed me a large mug of freshly warmed pig's blood. I drank it all down, and licked my lips. Wanting more, I handed the cup back to him.

"I'm still hungry," I said with a playful pout.

His eyes were a little amused, but he grimaced before holding out a second cup to me. I scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up before I took it from him. Locking eyes with Angel, I drained the glass. Licking my lips, I leaned forward and kissed him.

He returned my kiss, eagerly licking the taste of the blood from my mouth. When we parted, I was panting, though I knew I had no more need of breath.

"Hello, childe," Angel said, and I could detect just a hint of something dark in his voice.

"Hello, sire," I replied in a purr.

"Hello!" Cordelia's shout made us turn. "Spell's not over yet, is it, Elizabeth?"

I blinked. "Oh." I grinned. "Oops. Got a little sidetracked." I winked at Angel, who smiled.

"Still hungry?" Angel's voice had gone back to normal.

I took a moment to gauge my body's desires. "I could eat, but I'm not so hungry that I couldn't walk past food without eating."

I heard Cordelia shudder in the corner.

He nodded. "Then let's go finish what we started."

"Right. Well, I'll have to go in first."

"We know. While you were…um…sleeping, Willow told us. She's ready to let you through the barrier," Cordelia informed me.

"Once Drusilla has taken some of your blood, Willow will let down the barrier and I'll come in. I'll be just out in the hall, and Spike is nearby," Angel said.

"Okay." I paused before we got to the top of the stairs. Glancing back at Angel, I asked the question that I should have asked before. "How is she?"

Angel smiled. "Willow says she's eager to meet you. She hasn't tried to bite Spike, or escape. She drank the pig's blood, and has been waiting rather patiently. She sounds like a completely new Drusilla."

"Really?" The pride I felt matched the pride shining in Angel's eyes.

"Yeah. She's had a couple of visions, but they've helped us help more people, and actually gave Cordelia a rest."

"That's right," Cordelia added. "I felt so rested that I was actually able to do a full audition the other day. I'm pretty sure I'll be hearing from them by the end of the week!"

I grinned. "That's great, Cordy!" I was pleased to find that I actually was happy for her success, that I was excited because my _friend_ was excited.

We stopped before entering the room, and I took a deep breath, bracing myself. Straightening my shoulders, I walked through the doorway. My eyes were immediately drawn to my daughter, who was sitting patiently on the couch inside the barrier, wearing a black dress I knew she'd borrowed from Cordelia. She glanced at me, and her whole face lit up.

"Mummy!" She stood abruptly, and raced to the barrier.

"Hello, darling," I replied as I walked to the barrier. "Are you ready?"

She nodded enthusiastically and Spike chuckled. I moved my eyes to his face. "Thank you, Spike."

He grinned. "Of course."

Willow moved beside me. "Okay. I'm going to alter the barrier. It'll let you in," she said, glancing at me, "and let Spike out."

Spike moved to stand beside Drusilla, and placed a brief kiss on her hand. She winked at him, and I felt Willow's magic.

I stepped through the barrier and was finally face-to-face with my beloved childe. I opened my arms, and she fell into them. We embraced for a long moment before I pulled back. Kissing her on the forehead, I guided her to my neck. "Drink, dearest, and know that Mummy loves you."

I felt her teeth sink into my neck, and caressed her hair as I allowed her to take just enough blood to seal our bond. When I urged her, she pulled back, and smiled. The blood on her lips only made her dearer to me. I felt the barrier fall away as Drusilla truly became my childe.

Turning together, we watched Angel walk into the room. He stopped just before us, standing shoulder-to-shoulder with Spike, and took my hands in his. Placing a kiss to my knuckles, he smiled. Holding out an arm, he drew Drusilla into a brief embrace before watching her move back into Spike's arms.

"Mummy, can we go outside? It's been a long time since I've seen the stars. They missed me."

Looking to Angel, I smiled. "Of course, darling. Whatever you want."

Angel groaned as we walked through the doors of the Hyperion. "You're going to give in to anything she wants and _I'm_ going to have to be the bad guy who says no, aren't I?"

I smiled coyly. "Will that be a problem?" Angel merely smirked.

I grinned when Drusilla laughed happily as Spike kissed her. Angel's arms came around my waist, as we watched our childer dance in the moonlight.

"We're a real family now, aren't we?"

Angel didn't reply, but tightened his hold on my waist and drew me closer to him, resting his chin on my shoulder. Spike led Drusilla back toward us, and, together with our childer, we gazed out into the endless night.

* * *

A/N: The end! I started this story years ago, and I'm glad to finally be able to finish and post it. I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are appreciated, but not required. Thank you for reading to the end!


End file.
